Characters
ATTENTION! SPOILERS CONTAINED THROUGHOUT THIS PAGE! This page lists the main characters in the game. Sub-main characters won't be displayed here because it will have a lot of characters. Alice Alice is a character who lives in Fadorel, and joins you on your quest immediately if you talk to her. Sarah Sarah lives in Fadorel, and is a helpful person who gives you rewards when you finish doing laundry for her. Renaf Renaf lives in Fadorel, and is the man who ordinarily does the laundry around Fadorel, with the help of Sarah his wife. Kemano Kemano lives in Fadorel, and joins you on your quest when asked. Shale Shale lives in Fadorel, and is always nervous that someone is spying on him; well, it turns out that he was being spied on by Trigo. Trigo Trigo lives in Fadorel, and was payed to spy on Shale by a guy named Pete.(Warning! Spoiler!) He's a catothian. Ian Ian lives in Gelzar, and treats you as more than a complete stranger, until you defeat Pete(Warning! Spoiler!) in his basement, in which case he then joins you. Daniel Daniel lives in Gelzar, and notices that Pete(Warning! Spoiler!) from Fadorel came to Gelzar, and went to Ian's house, and was unsure why, but he heard that Pete tried to kill you, so he tells you about the incident, thinking it's important. Jane Jane lives in Gelzar, and is the brother of James, always trying to take care of him, but she can't with the recent epidemic of the dried up well in town, and is too weak to go to Zargothia to get water. James James lives in Gelzar, and complains about having to go to Zargothia in order to get water, since the well is dried up. He suggests that the well could be filled if only someone could find a very large container to fill up with water to bring to the well. Zamik Zamik lives in Gelzar, but his native land is actually Zargothia, as he is a Zargothian. He moved here to experience a different culture, but also to tell travelers that his land is something to visit. He joins you on your quest when asked. Dixie Dixie lives in Gelzar, but her native land is actually Ildon, as she is a pixie. She moved here to sell things to weary travelers, as well as to tell those travelers about her home, Ildon. Zolmar Zolmar lives in Zargothia, and is a Zargothian. Zaji Zaji lives in Zargothia, and is a Zargothian. Zalo Zalo lives in Zargothia, and is a Zargothian. Ricky Ricky lives in Zargothia, but his hometown is actually Tarken, as he is a hobbit. He is actually the first person to ever create a dungeon purely for fun purposes, putting his own flare in it, even. This place is Ricky's Dungeon. Jack Jack is a reoccurring character, who goes on trips all the time; he's always hiking and climbing stuff, looking for new areas to explore. He lives in Fadorel. Dr. Hero(Warning! Spoiler!) Dr. Hero lives in Tarken, and is one of the legendary heroes to side with the Dragon Hero. Boulder(Warning! Spoiler!) The Boulder lives in Fadorel, and is one of the legendary heroes to side with the Dragon Hero. Red Windhunter(Warning! Spoiler!) Red Windhunter lives in Ildon, and is one of the legendary heroes to side with the Dragon Hero. There is about a 25% chance that Red Windhunter's sister would actually become Red Windhunter. Water Girl(Warning! Spoiler!) Water Girl lives in Zargothia, and is one of the legendary heroes to side with the Dragon Hero. Stormrunner(Warning! Spoiler!) Stormrunner lives in Tharandir, and is one of the legendary heroes to side with the Dragon Hero. There is about a 25% chance that Stormrunner's sister would actually become Stormrunner. Windhunter(Warning! Spoiler!) Windhunter lives in Valondor, and is one of the legendary heroes to side with the Dragon Hero. There is about a 25% chance that Windhunter's sister would actually become Windhunter. Lightning Goddess(Warning! Spoiler!) The Lightning Goddess lives in Tharandir, and is one of the legendary heroes to side with the Dragon Hero. Flamebringer(Warning! Spoiler!) Flamebringer lives in Gelzar, and is one of the legendary heroes to side with the Dragon Hero. There is about a 25% chance that Flamebringer's sister would actually become Flamebringer. Guardian(Female)(Warning! Spoiler!) Guardian lives in Tharandir, and is one of the legendary heroes to side with the Dragon Hero. Guardian(Male)(Warning! Spoiler!) Guardian lives in Golziath, and is one of the legendary heroes to side with the Dragon Hero. Dragon Hero For info on the Dragon Hero(And more info on his league of heroes), go here.(EXTREME SPOILER!) Sand King(Warning! Spoiler!) The Sand King is the king of all the desert areas; he is the one who rules over all of the properties of the pyramids of Golziathand Gelzar, as well as Tharandir, Fadorel, Tarken, and the terrible Toxic Wasteland. He is a righteous king, who makes sure that the law is enforced, and the residences of his ruling are godly in their thinking. He was given this ability to rule by Mark appointing that to him. Mark For info on Mark, go here.(EXTREME SPOILER!) Pete(Warning! Spoiler!) Pete is a reoccurring enemy who lives in Fadorel, but didn't actually live in his house, but rather a secret underground lair that can only be found by way of a riddle that he wrote to remind himself. He at one time payed someone named Trigo to spy on a guy named Shale, because Shale was supposed to pay him a lot of money, but he couldn't, so Pete wanted to kill Shale for it. Regardless of whether or not you actually accept Shale's quest, Pete gets introduced to you and you must fight him before Mark lets you into Fadorel Castle. Pete is the main reoccurring antagonist of the game. After getting defeated in Fadorel, he goes on to Gelzar, waiting for you to kill. You get news of him, and, regardless of whether or not you listen to Daniel, you still must fight him. He will also keep going to other areas, waiting for you, trying to kill you each time. Tharandir the Robot(Warning! Spoiler!) Tharandir the Robot was once a powerful robot, who was appointed ruler over Tharandir by the King; but, what happened was after the dragon's head came into the new world, the robot became corrupt, seeking only power, and destroying everything in its path; therefore, the dwarves had to lock him up in the mines to try to get him to not destroy anything, but he draws near to freeing himself from the dungeon and destroying things once again. This caused Mark to appoint the Sand King ruler over this city. Golziath, the Mighty Giant(Warning! Spoiler!) Golziath was once a citizen of Golziath; in fact, the city of giants was named after him. But when the dragon's head came into the world, he was persuaded to turn evil; therefore, the citizens of Golziath banned him, and sent him away from their great pyramid. He ended up creating his own pyramid, and the people of Golziath feared that he could cause mayem at any time. Goblin Warboss(Warning! Spoiler!) There was a Goblin Warboss in the old dimension, before the new one came about, and when that world was destroyed, he was gone. In the new world, after the dragon's head came into the world, it created enemies, including goblins and a leader for them, the Goblin Warboss. Because the Dragon had only his head in this dimension, though, it could only create goblins neutral, as goblins were always difficult to make evil. The Warboss, however, he was easy to make evil. So, the Dragon put those goblins and the Warboss in the Goblin Passageway. High Mage(Warning! Spoiler!) The High Mage was once a powerful leader of some of the wizards, but after the dragon's head came into the world, it convinced him not to remain a righteous and just leader, but to attempt for only gaining of power, and to do that, he had to control his wizards. These wizards could very easily cause mass destruction if turned purely evil. No one knows when that may happen. Zylacon the Great(Warning! Spoiler!) Zylacon the Great has always been one of the highest demons in the Devil's army; the only demons more powerful than he are Dark Demons, Gelzar, Jerek, Lady Haki, Hak, and the Devil himself. He was appointed ruler by Hak over his domain of lesser demons, Hak(The place). The dragon's head was powerful enough that it was able to, as its last breath, teleport Zylacon to this new world, as well as Gelzar, Jerek, and Lady Haki. Gelzar(Warning! Spoiler!) Gelzar, the youngest brother of Hak, was always a demon of destruction, able to create entire armies of fire and sand. Because of this, he was named after Gelzar(The town) for his mass destructive capabilities, as Gelzar(The town) is known for fire and sand. The only demons more powerful than he are Jerek, Lady Haki, Hak, and the Devil himself. He was appointed ruler over one of the three castles of evil, the Fighter Castle. The dragon's head was powerful enough that it was able to, as its last breath, teleport Gelzar to this new world, as well as Zylacon, Jerek, and Lady Haki. Jerek(Warning! Spoiler!) Jerek, the younger brother of Hak, was always an archer of darkness, able to create entire armies of ice and darkness. Because of this, he was named after the city that was full of darkness, Jericho. The only demons more powerful than he are Lady Haki, Hak, and the Devil himself. He was appointed ruler over one of the three castles of evil, the Archer Castle. The dragon's head was powerful enough that it was able to, as its last breath, teleport Jerek to this new world, as well as Zylacon, Gelzar, and Lady Haki. Lady Haki(Warning! Spoiler!) Lady Haki, the sister of Hak, was always a magician of pure lightning and evil, able to create entire armies of lightning and energy. Because of this, she was named after her brother, Hak. The only demons more powerful than she are Hak and the Devil himself. She was appointed ruler over one of the three castles of evil, the Wizard Castle. The dragon's head was powerful enough that it was able to, as its last breath, teleport Lady Haki to this new world, as well as Zylacon, Gelzar, and Jerek. Hak For info on Hak, go here.(EXTREME SPOILER!) Zardonian Dragon of Darkness For info on the Zardonian Dragon of Darkness, go here.(EXTREME SPOILER!) Devil For info on the Devil, go here.(EXTREME SPOILER!)